1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique, which causes a receiving end to produce a musical sound, and to perform a melody based on transmission and reception of music information.
2. Background Art
At present, MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) have diffused and generation of musical sounds at receiving ends based on received music information has become widespread. To this end, musical sound generating apparatus such as an electronic musical instrument, a sound source, and a synthesizer generally include a music information transmitting-receiving apparatus (or one of a music information transmitting apparatus and a music information receiving apparatus).
The above mentioned musical information includes various kinds of musical information. Most of music information actually communicated between the transmitting and the receiving ends is data on an event such as "note on and off," and its data quantity is comparatively small, for example, 2 or 3 bytes. A large quantity of data such as musical waveform data can be sometimes transmitted as musical information.
Transmission of data such as music information takes much time. The transmission time varies depending on generation of an error and the condition of the transmission path. Therefore, there is the problem that when waveform data is transmitted from the transmitting end to the receiving end and then reproduced immediately at the receiving end, the timing of reproducing the waveform (musical sound generating timing) undesirably changes depending on the required transmission time.
A discrepancy in performance or generation timing between melodies or musical sounds very often has such a great musical influence that an impression receiving from the performance of the melody will largely change. Therefore, in the past, waveform data was previously transmitted, and commands for processing the waveform data were transmitted as requested, which imposed substantially large restrictions on the utilization of the waveform data. Therefore, effective use of the waveform data has been strongly demanded.
Diffusion of MIDI has changed a style of playing a musical instrument, a music producing method, and a music style. There has been a long continuing demand for expanding a range of utilization of a musical sound generator and for improving facilities given to users.